Hunters
by MysticMeg16
Summary: Based on some of the themes in Twilight and Vampire Diaries. My first FF. New characters and a new storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mina leaned back onto the grass and gave out a long sigh. This was the hottest day so far this year and the students could feel it after sweating it out in maths before break. Mina was lying on the bank beside the football pitch where the jocks were having a game. Students lined the grassy banks and sunbathed and chatted.

"Want a drink?" asked Kate as she sat down beside Mina. "Thanks," said Mina as she sat up to take a sip from the bottle of water Kate had handed her. Kate smiled at Spencer down on the pitch, biting her lip. "So you and Spencer... how's that going for you?" asked Mina, handing the bottle back. "Not bad," said Kate smiling to herself. "We haven't done anything yet, just hung out and stuff. It's strange, I'm used to guys who only want one thing," she said as she watched him taking his top off and chucking the ball to Tyler.

Kate was very popular at school and extremely confident. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes and was practically attached at the hip with her best friend Mina. Mina always felt like the total opposite of Kate. Although she too had long straight hair, her hair was a much darker brown, she was quite shy and somewhat more polite and friendly to people than Kate. Kate was fiesty to say the least at times.

"You seem to get on quite well with eachother," said Mina as she watched Kate and Spencer exchange a furtive look.

Spencer was what you would call a typical high school jock on first appearances. He was tall and muscular with short blonde hair, a warm smile and a caring heart. The caring part of his personality was not typical of many boys in high school and Kate was lucky to have him as a boyfriend. She was used to the guys who took advantage, boasted about their latest conquest then dumped her.

"Yeah, he's cute," said Kate, checking her hair in her mirror before putting it back in her bag.

"Hey guys!" a girl squealed excitedly from across the field and came running towards Mina and Kate. She had golden blonde, long wavy hair and had a subtle tan. She was called Ashley and was good friends with Mina and Kate. Ashley was also quite popular with the boys but she wasn't very confident around people she didn't know, so she usually just hung around with Mina, Kate and her best friend Heather. Ashley was quite naïve and excitable and loved nothing more than hanging around with her friends.

Mina waved and Kate rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how old she is," muttered Kate.

Just a few feet away before Ashley could reach the two girls, a tall very muscular, topless boy with black short hair flung his arms around Ashley's waist and lifted her up. He ran across the field with her and she giggled and shrieked and threw her down onto the grassy bank as he jumped on top of her.

"No, get off, you're tickling me!" she squealed at him excitedly as the jocks all wolf whistled at their team mate who had now managed to pin Ashley to the ground. As soon as he loosened his grip on one of her arms she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for what seemed like the best part of an hour while everyone stared in awe with a mixture of jealousy and embarrassment.

This was Tyler, also a jock and Spencer's best friend. But no two boys could be more different. Tyler was stubborn, arrogant, aggressive and a bully. But Ashley didn't seem to mind; she'd always been rebellious.

Eventually Tyler stood up and pulled his girlfriend to her feet. Then they walked hand in hand towards Mina and Kate. "Get a room!" spat Kate as she glared at them.

"Oh, don't be nasty Kate," whimpered Ashley putting on her puppy dog eyes and kneeling in the grass beside her. "Don't worry babe, she's just jealous," said Tyler, who was obviously staring into the clevage of Ashley's low cut vest. "Ewww," said Kate as she got up and walked down the bank towards where Spencer was standing with his team mates. She grabbed his hand, they exchanged a smile, then they walked back up the bank together and sat beside Mina.

"We need to get you a boyfriend," said Ashley as she noticed a hint of sadness in Mina's expression. "Where's Heather?" asked Mina, quickly changing the subject. "She's skipping school today, I think she went hiking with this guy she met last night or something," replied Ashley.

Although Heather was good friends with Ashley, she wasn't as close to Ashley as Ashley was to her. She was outgoing and fiercely independent and preferred spending time with guys than her friends.

Everyone relaxed in the sun for a while longer until the bell rang for next lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The house was dark. A tap dripped from the kitchen and dust swept across the floor of the musty drawing room as the two strangers kept through the house.

"How many times do I have to say this Adrian, there's no one here, why would there be?" whispered Christian, a tall muscular man around the age of nineteen. His hair was short and jet black, slightly spiky in places. The other man, Adrian, was slightly shorter, more slender and about a year or two older. His hair was light brown, quite short and slightly ruffled.

Adrian switched on a small table lamp, illuminating only part of the vast drawing room. "How long has it been since we were here last?" asked Christian running a finger along the dusty fireplace. Adrian's brow furrowed. "Hmm... not that long ago, probably about thirty five years if I remember correctly," he mused.

Suddenly the two men straightened up, frozen. A group of rowdy kids skipped along the pavement outside laughing and talking. Christian wrinkled his nose and rubbed his eyes. "Come on, let's eat," said Adrian and they left the house.

Meanwhile, not far away, in the same town Mina sat in her bedroom with Ashley and Kate sharing pizza while watching TV.

"Did you catch up with Heather today?" she asked. "Yeah, she texted me asking if we all wanted to go to this bar in town with her tomorrow night. She was invited by that guy she went hiking with," replied Ashley. "You wanna go?" she asked. "Why not, I'll bring Spencer along," said Kate before Mina could reply. Then she looked at Mina meaningfully and said "Don't try and find a way out of this, you're coming and that's that." Mina rolled her eyes and groaned. "Okay, okay, I'll go, just don't try and hook me up with anyone okay?" "We won't," said Kate, holding her hands up.

"Hey, did you two hear that there's a new guy starting school on Monday?" asked Ashley excitedly practically jumping on the bed where she sat, legs crossed. "No, is he cute? Have you seen him?" Kate started flooding the questions in and Ashley was more than willing to answer them all.

Meanwhile Mina watched TV. The news reported that a young girl, around fifteen years old, had been reported missing from town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That Saturday night the girls got ready. Ashley and Mina were the last to arrive. They sat down beside Kate who was chatting to Spencer.

Ashley then scanned the bar and noticed Heather sitting alone a few stools away, but before she could get up to go to her Kate stopped her. "Don't, she's just caught that guy kissing some tart about an hour ago and she just about ripped my head off when I tried to comfort her," warned Kate.

Ashley sat back down looking quite concerned. "It's okay," said Mina reassuringly, "She'll calm down later then she'll talk. Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

Meanwhile Heather sulked a few feet away staring into her empty glass. "You want another drink?" asked a smooth silky voice from behind her. A cool hand touched the small of her back as a man around twenty sat down beside her. His touch sent shivers down her spine and his eyes delved into hers in an exposing and slightly unnerving way. The man was very beautiful to look at, with a slender body and slightly messy hair. His eyes were deep and dark and he wore quite a smug and confident expression. Before Heather could answer the barman handed her a glass. His hand still rested on the small of her back and he continued to stare into her eyes. "Thankyou," she said, feeling slightly uneasy.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the man raised a cool soft hand to her cheek and lightly brushed it. He then leant forward and whispered gently in her ear, "you have a very beautiful face." Heather just sat there, not sure how to respond, so she just smiled and took a sip of wine.

"You know, I would love to talk to you somewhere more quiet," said the man as he took her hand. Heather wasn't sure how and why but she then slid off the stool and followed the man out of the bar, ignoring Ashley's calls to her. She couldn't understand why she was walking into the darkness with a total stranger, but she couldn't help herself, it felt like there was something drawing her to him.

Eventually they stopped in a dark alley way around the back of the bar facing the woods. "So... what do you want to talk about," she breathed, trying to act casual. But before she knew it the man had pushed her against the concrete wall and was crushing her lips with his. His cold, smooth hands ran across her stomach lifting up her top until he pulled it off over her head. He threw it aside and pushed her roughly against the wall.

They kissed violently as the man slowly ran his hand up her neck and grabbed her hair tightly. Slowly he tilted her head to the side, exposing her bare neck. Then suddenly his face changed into fierce angry lines across his face, his eyes went blood-shot and veins appeared around his eyes, pulsating menacingly. It was when he opened his mouth to reveal two sharp fangs that Heather began to scream. Her screaming didn't last long as his teeth sank through her flesh and she gurgled, coughing up blood. He clung on, draining all life out of her. A few minutes later she was as white as a bone. He dropped her limp body unceremoniously to the ground as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned to leave, walking into the dark woods by the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ashley chucked the tissue in the toilet then left the restroom to return to the bar with Mina. "I told you, you don't need to cry. I'm sure you're still Heather's best friend, she won't be long," said Mina reassuringly, hugging Ashley's shoulders. Ashley and Mina joined Spencer and Kate who were playing pool. "I think me and Ashley are gunna go now," said Mina. "K, I'll call you tomorrow," said Kate giving both of them a quick hug. "See ya," said Spencer as they both left.

It was a cool night. They shivered as they made their way along the car park. A dog made them both jump as it ran infront of them from a dark alleyway. Ashley screamed in fright then they both peered down the alleyway to see where it came from.

There was a dark shadow on the ground by a large dumpster. They edged closer until suddenly the street light revealed the dark shape. They stood there in horror as they gazed upon Heather's white body, surrounded by blood, her neck mangled. Before either of them could react two men came round the corner . "So it's true then," murmured Adrian with a slightly disgusted expression on his face as he gazed down at Heather's body.

Suddenly the man looked up in time to see the other man run into the woods and disappear. "No Christian, don't do it. Not again," he yelled after him.

Then he turned in time to see Ashley faint. Then Mina Began to scream and the man rushed to her. He clung to her arms and shook her roughly. Then she stopped, swayed slightly in his grasp then collapsed in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For most students Monday meant going back to school. But not for Heather, and not for Ashley. Ashley curled up in her warm duvet. Her eyes were puffy from her constant crying. The only people she'd spoken to since Heather's death were the police who questioned her.

The police said she had been attacked by a viscous dog and they were currently hunting the animal.

Ashley had heard nothing from Tyler, not even a phone call, or a text. Mina and Kate had rung several times but she didn't answer.

Her tummy rumbled which infuriated her. How dare she complain about lack of food when her best friend was dead, she hadn't eaten anything since Heather died.

The lights were off, curtains closed. She stayed their all day just staring at her darkened bedroom walls.

Meanwhile, Mina and Kate were in the locker room at school. People stared at them both as they passed. Word spread fast around the high school. "You feeling any better?" asked Kate as she watched Mina's pale face. Mina didn't reply. She rammed her French file in her bag forcefully then said "I've got to go, see you tomorrow."

Kate just stood there, looking on blankly as she watched Her friend walk out of school just before her French lesson.

"Hey, Kate," came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Spencer who then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her comfortingly. Usually Kate would feel a bit embarrassed but this time she slung her arms round Spencer's neck and snuggled into him.

Instead of using words of comfort, Spencer released Kate then squeezed her hand. Then Kate turned to Tyler who was shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Why haven't you rung Ashley?" she asked accusingly. Spencer had told Kate that Tyler had been putting off the idea of ringing his girlfriend. Tyler's face flushed slightly. "She won't answer," he mumbled. Kate shook her head in disbelief. "You're such such a sad excuse for a boyfriend!" she spat. Then Tyler's face became angry. "You better watch what you say to me!" he uttered threateningly. "That's enough!" said Spencer, authority in his voice. He then stepped infront of Kate, glaring at his best friend.

"You're whipped!" said Tyler pointing his finger at Spencer, then he turned to walk away down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A month had passed, and Tyler hadn't breathed a word to Ashley. She felt indifferent to this fact though, she had other things on her mind. Kate and Mina had been bugging her nearly everyday until recently. She supposed they'd just got sick of trying to talk to her. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to know what had happened.

She still remembered those two men. Their tall, looming figures, their white stricken faces. She knew they had something to do with what happened. She remembered the taller more muscular man running into the woods, and she remembered the other man calling after him, his tone was fearful.

It was early morning, and Ashley was waling through the woods near town. She spent nearly everyday walking in the woods alone. She would keep walking until she was deep in the centre of the forest, she would be completely alone, never disturbed. She would take a few bottles of whatever alcohol she could find in the house. This wasn't hard seeing as her mother was a drunk twenty four hours a day. When she had the money she would take a stash of cocaine she'd bought from guy at school. She'd never taken drugs before until recently. It helped her forget about Heather, but not for long.

Eventually she reached an old stone ruin, her usual spot. She sat down on a half buried rock surrounded by dry leaves. She then spread the coke out on a higher stone in front of her. She inhaled it. For a while she just sat there, feeling a little dizzy. She could already feel the stuff wearing off, she needed something stronger.

Suddenly Mina and Kate's faces burst into her memory and she felt so guilty for ignoring them for so long. But she pushed this feeling to the back of her mind. She didn't care anymore, she'd been skipping school ever since Heather died. Her mum didn't care, no one cared. She was so alone.

The snap of a twig made Ashley jump. She turned to see a crow perched on a low branch behind her. Feeling slightly stupid she got up and took of her hoody so that she was just wearing a vest and a pair of denim shorts. Leaving her stuff behind she wandered towards a steep bank, stopping short of a steep drop by a clump of trees.

Then she gasped, her eyes widened as she saw the two mysterious men again. They were standing over what looked like a dark mound of matted clothing. Then, to her horror, she realized the dark mound was the white, still body of a young girl. Her hair covered her face and her clothes were muddy and ripped. Dry blood covered the leaves around her shoulders.

The two men looked up at her. Ashley froze; the men were quite muscular, with perfect fair skinned faces. Everything about them was striking, and screamed out "danger".

Stumbling, Ashley's foot slipped and she started to slide down the bank on the dry leaves. The twigs and brambles cut at her skin and snagged on her vest. She dug her hands into the earth in her desperation to keep away from the two men she was sliding towards.

Eventually she hit the bottom of the bank with a thud. Looking up she saw the men approaching her slowly, cautiously. "Adrian!" said the younger man through clenched teeth as he stared at Ashley, his eyes wide in fear. "She's bleeding," he said.

Sitting up quickly, Ashley grasped at her left thigh. The pain was excruciating. When she looked at her thigh she saw a large gash. Blood oozed out of it, staining her clothes.

The two men stopped a few feet infront of her.. Suddenly their faces began to change. Their eyes turned blood shot as the veins in the skin around their eyes protruded. Then the taller man, with jet black hair opened his mouth to reveal two pointed fangs. He looked... hungry.

The other man shook slightly, trying to close his eyes and turn away.

Ashley couldn't scream, her mouth hung open. Then as if instinct took over , she pulled herself to her feet and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she could hear someone behind her. Suddenly she tripped and smacked face first into a pile of leaves, winding herself. She rolled over and shuffled backwards into a tree.

And there he was, the younger man with jet black hair. He pounced like a cat and jumped on her. Then he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "Get off me! You murderer! You killed Heather!" she screamed. The man stopped, letting go of her and stood up, his face returning to normal. "I didn't kill your friend," said the man in a shaky voice.

Ashley stared at the man for a few seconds then the man said "I'm Christian, I go to the high school here." He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could do so, Ashley got up and ran at him. Pushing him to the ground she balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the side of the face with all her strength and yelled "You killed Heather, you bastard!"

Ashley screamed as her hand made contact with the man's face. It was as hard as rock. She clutched at her hand as the man lifted her off him by her shoulders.

"Christian!" yelled Adrian as he caught up. He stared at Ashley in disbelief. "You didn't bite her!" he gasped, staring at Ashley who was rolling on the ground in pain, clutching her fist. "I just stopped, I don't know why," said Christian.

"Listen! I didn't kill her!" he said desperately. "You did you're a monster!" whimpered Ashley. Then still clutching her hand she got up and staggered away.

"Don't follow her Christian, give her some time to think, no one will believe her story anyway," said Adrian, helping Christian to his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mina and Kate sat on a bench in the park. It was a Saturday and the park was full of students playing around on the grass.

"Seen Ashley today?" asked Mina for around the millionth time. "No," said Kate, "I was shopping with Spencer this morning. Tonight's the night." "Really?" said Mina. This was the longest Kate had dated someone before, and the longest she'd waited until doing it with someone. "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous to tell the truth," said Kate, gulping and going red.

Next something very strange happened. For the first time in about a month Ashley sat down on the bench beside Mina and Kate. She looked nervous and shifty, she seemed thinner and whiter and her hand was bandaged up. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with Ugg boots and a baggy vest top. Her arms were cut and bruised.

"Oh my God!" Kate gasped. "What have you done?" asked Mina. Ashley shivered before replying in a whisper "That girl that was missing, she's dead, I saw her in the forest." Kate and Mina stared at her, their mouths hanging open. "The murderer," she whispered, "He's a vampire!" Then Mina and Kate looked at each other with concern on their faces. "Ashley, I think you should talk to the doctor," said Kate.

But Ashley wasn't listening, she stared straight ahead looking terrified. "It's him, Mina, the new guy, he's coming over. I think he wants to talk to you," said Kate excitedly. Mina looked up, her heart beating fast. Two men walked towards them. Mina already knew the dark haired one. He was called Christian and kept himself to himself at school. The other man looked about a year or two older.

The two men stopped in front of them. "Hi, I'm Adrian. You probably already know Christian," said the older man, gesturing to Christian. Christian smiled nervously and quickly glanced at Ashley. Ashley shivered and looked like she was about to be sick. "I've gotta go," she muttered then she got up and walked briskly towards the woods. Christian watched her for a few moments then looked back at Adrian. "I won't be long," he said before following Ashley towards the woods.

Adrian did not reply. He gave Christian a meaningful look before turning back to Kate and Mina. "I asid i'd meet Spencer now so..." Kate trailed off then walked over to a group of boys on the grass before Mina could argue with her.

"So what's your name?" asked Adrian as he sat down on the bench. "Mina," she replied. She blushed as she looked at Adrian. He was beautiful. "I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but is there something going on between Christian and Ashley?" asked Mina quietly. Adrian watched Mina thoughtfully then said "She's accused him of something he hasn't done . She thinks he killed her friend."

They watched each other for a few minutes in silence, then Mina spoke: "Ashley told us Heather was murdered. I know this sounds crazy, and it is, but she said she'd been murdered by a vampire." "I think she should see a doctor," said Mina. "I agree, she's obviously very upset," said Adrian in agreement. "So she thinks Christian is a vampire?" asked Mina trying to make sense of the whole situation. "Yes, but I assure you, he's not," said Adrian in a jokey tone. Mina smiled but felt guilty afterwards and her face fell.

Suddenly Adrian's face looked concerned. "Hey, don't worry yourself, she'll get better," he said reassuringly. Mina's expression lightened. "Let's walk," she said as they stood up and began to walk along the path.


End file.
